Hoy fue un gran día
by Cliffsoldic
Summary: Un pequeño niño busca desesperadamente encontrar a sus padres y en su camino se encuentra con dos personas que finalmente podra llamar amigos(AU)
1. Yo estaba solo

AU algo raro lo he estado pensando en escribirlo o no...es que es algo espontaneo se me va y viene pero al menos quiero escribir este capitulo para ver si continuo.

* * *

_Yo tengo tres amigos...el señor alto,el señor grande y el pájaro...ellos me dijeron que haríamos un mundo donde nadie sufriera y todos fueran felices...pero desde hace un rato no he sentido nada...me preocupa esto...quizá comenzó mal._

* * *

-¿Donde esta el niño?-el hombre en una bata blanca de uniforme blanco pregunto-no lo podemos perder así-se notaba su desesperación en el tono de su voz-Si los padres se dan cuenta nos cortaran la cabeza...literalmente-el hombre de bata reviso cada parte del cuarto y no encontró al pequeño,esto era muy caótico debido a que el niño no era cualquier niño,era el hijo de una estrella importante del béisbol y su esposa una importante mujer de negocios-¡Tienen que encontrarlo!-

el niño pequeño logro esconderse en el "baño" de su cuarto del hospital,apesar de su precaria condición logro moverse de su cama , ya habían pasado muchos meses sin ver a sus padres,el estaba muy preocupado de que ellos ya no lo quisieran;al fin y al cabo no era culpa de sus padres que el fuera débil físicamente,pero aun así quería ver a sus padres de nuevo y esta vez juntos.

-¿no lo has oído aun?-una de las tantas enferma se asomo por el cuarto del pequeño abriendo la puerta lentamente y asomando su rostro,el niño se escabullo mas dentro del baño,parecía que no venia sola eso dificultaba al niño salir del baño,pero aun así el se las ingenio para abrir un poco la puerta del baño para oír y ver todo lo que decían.

-el pequeño Hugo no esta en su cuarto...-la otra enfermera entro moviendo la cabeza-no lo culpo sus padres estan en etapa de divorcio...la soledad tantas cosas que le pasan a un niño tan pequeño-Hugo no sabia que era "divorcio" en su lógica pensó que era algo bueno

-no importa realmente lo demas ,lo que importa es quien se va a hacer cargo de el...no espero que sea el padre, el niño es muy débil como para el estilo de vida de ese hombre-la otra enfermera refunfuñaba

-parece que lo conoces muy bien..acaso tu...-antes de terminar la frase su compañera la saca de la habitación jalándola de la mano,esa era la oportunidad para la libertad del niño,pronto estaría en los brazos de sus padres ya casi lo sentí el abrazo de sus padres;salio del baño y corrió lo mas que su cuerpo le permití,el hospital era muy grande para un niño pequeño como el por suerte estaba el ascensor,fue muy cuidadoso de subir solo con pacientes y no con enfermeros o doctores,cada piso era un nuevo paciente y una nueva charla,incluso hablaba con personas de tercer edad,cuando finalmente llego al piso donde estaba la salida se la vio difícil había dos doctores y entre ellos estaba el que le cuidaba ,el hombre que estaba antes en la habitación,Hugo no lo odia pero tampoco quiere volver otra vez aya ,fue mucho trabajo bajar para que ahora esto pasara..no lo suficiente;espero a que se movieran aunque tardaron y por alguna coincidencia nunca voltearon hacia donde estaba el lo cual era raro,ya que el pequeño usaba un traje muy llamativo , su pequeña pijama roja,pero í pasaran algunos momentos,que para Hugo fueron horas incesantes,cuando finalmente se quitaron,Hugo corrió hacia la puerta,su pase de salida a la libertad;afuera del hospital era muy grande, Hugo no sabia por donde empezar,el estaba decidido a encontrar a sus padres así que comenzó a correr lo mas que pudo hasta llegar a un parque ahí fue su quiebre su cuerpo estaba muy cansado no aguanto tanto como el esperaba

-_lo siento mama...-_Hugo cerro sus ojo lentamente viendo al cielo,las aves comenzaron a volar y se oía el estruendo de las nubes,estaba apunto de llover.

* * *

una pequeña tienda del parque estaba cerrando,no era muy tarde pero parecía que ya nadie iba a ir,esa seria una buena excusa para tomarse la tarde libre,el joven que atendía la tienda usaba una mascara de sapo,la cual era muy atractiva para los niños que querían reírse y jugar,ya que en su mayor parte de los clientes de ahí eran niños pequeños que pasaban cuando salían de sus escuelas,esta vez parecía que tomaron otro camino por la lluvia como era una camino abierto lleno de arboles es probable que los niños quieran ensuciarse y eso las mamas no lo permitirían;el muchacho enmascarado le mando un mensaje a su padre por su celular este tardo en contesta pero al final el mensaje era un "ok",eso significaba una tarde para el,toma su sombrilla ,cierra el pequeño local y se aleja de ahí.

-finalmente un día para mi-el enmascarado reía y tarareaba una canción pasaba por unos arbustos cuando oyó un para de sollozos, por unos instantes cuando voltea a verlos pensó que era su imaginación,empeñado en volver a caminar lo vuelve a oír...esta vez fue mas osado y se acerco a los arbusto,quizá sea un perro o un gato lastimado,pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un niño de algunos ocho años en una pijama roja de cuerpo completo-esto no es bueno-el joven enmascarado se acerca al pequeño y toca su frente estaba algo caliente y el temblaba,tenia las mejillas rojas eso quiere decir que tiene fiebre,el joven enmascarado levanto cuidadosamente al niño-por favor tienes que recuperarte _mon ami_-el niño se acurruca sobre el pecho del enmascarado,esto no estaba en sus planes de descanso,pero aun así es una buena obra y cuenta como algo bueno para el,supone.

* * *

_hoy papa me trajo un vejo comic...es como una especie de tregua,espero que vuelvas pronto mama quiero verte,el señor alto ya no ha venido a verme y eso me preocupa no quiero pensar que le paso algo malo pero...tengo mucho miedo de saber lo que verdaderamente le paso...regresa pronto mama._

* * *

lo primero que vio el pequeño Hugo al despertar fue un gato lamiéndolo,el acerca su mano para acariciarlo el felino se da cuenta de eso y acerca su cabeza a la mano de este,tiene un pelaje suave,el gato ronronea le gusta como lo acaricia,cuando voltea hacia otro lado ve a un segundo gato este es mas tímido y se mantiene un poco mas alejado pero aun así tiene curiosidad por el que esta acostado; la puerta que estaba entre abierta se abre mas y revela aun chico con mascara de gato algo curiosa,el que esta en la cama lo ve por un momento y después se tapa todo completo.

-...Veo que ya estas despierto,espero que Pablo no te haya despertado-el chico enmascarado se acerca mas y mas esto asusta al pequeño de la cama.-No tienes por que temerme...no te haré daño-el enmascarado quita suavemente la sabana del rostro del niño,este empieza a llorar,el enmascarado se asusta-Y-yo lo siento...no se..umm...¿quieres un dulce o algo así?-el niño niega con la cabeza-Bueno como quiera te traeré algo de comer algo de sopa estará bien ,aun estas algo cansado intenta ponerte cómodo-antes de que el enmascarado se alejara el pequeño toma la manga de su camisa larga este voltea a ver al pequeño.

-M-Me llamo Hugo-El enmascara dio una risita y acaricio la cabeza de Hugo suavemente-¿porque m-me ayudaste?-el enmascarado se sienta alado de Hugo.

-porque yo quise no tengo una razón para no hacerlo..Yo me llamo Zacharie _Mon ami_-Hugo gira su cabeza un poco-lo siento,lo siento,yo no soy de este país,yo nací en Francia pero mis padres se mudaron aquí así que aveces uso palabras o frases en francés _ma chère enfant_-Zacharie toma un pañuelo y comienza a limpiar la cara de Hugo-quédate quieto,te traeré algo de ropa limpia y algo sabroso de comer-el enmascarado se levanta y se aleja.-Dime Hugo que te gustaría comer,se algo de cocina y quizá pueda prepararte algo-Hugo sonríe-bueno te traeré sopa de pollo quizá eso te ayude a descansar o seria mejor leche tibia..pero no, tu tienes como 10 años y la leche...-el enmascarado continuo hablando hasta que ya no se oyó la voz,Hugo ve que el felino que Zacharie llamo pablo, el se acurruca alado del niño,este lo acaricia y por consiguiente el felino ronroneando,parece que el clima no va a cambiar ahora llueve mas fuerte y eso le quita algo de esperanzas al pequeño pero aun así esta agradecido por que alguien lo cuida.

-mami ... papi a casi estoy con ustedes-


	2. Reunión

:D sere productiva...pienso que esto no es yaoi creo que sera mas bien como una historia de familia o algo asi XD

* * *

-Zacharie...-el enmascarado levanta la vista para ver al pequeño niño que estaba sosteniendo el tazón y su cuchara para comer su sopa-¿tu no tienes papas?...es que esta casa esta muy vacía-Zacharie ríe entre dientes.

-pues claro que tengo,como todos los demás _ma chère enfant_-el enmascarado pone una mano en su pecho.-pero si tu pregunta es porque ellos no están aquí...es porque vivo solo-Hugo se sorprendió que casi tiraba su tazón de sopa.

-¿p-pero porque?...¿no te sientes solo?-Zacharie negó con su cabeza.

-¿y tus papas Hugo?-Hugo baja un poco la mirada-¿he dicho algo malo?-Hugo rápidamente levanta la mirada y niega.

-mi papa y mama están divorciándose...creo que eso significa que están juntos de nuevo,¿no?-Zacharie guarda silencio-me escape del hospital para buscarlos porque ya no me visitaban desde hace mucho,me sentía muy solo y las enfermeras a veces me decían cosas horribles-Zacharie pone su mano en la cabeza de Hugo y la acaricia suavemente,Hugo no entendía nada pero aun así estaba feliz porque el enmascarado hiciera eso,después de tantos meses de soledad finalmente tiene a alguien con quien hablar.

-Hugo...¿quieres que jugamos mañana?,al fin y al cabo es mi día libre me reuniré con una amiga y quizá ella nos lleve a lugares que sean de tu agrado-Hugo se emociono y tomo fuertemente la mano del enmascarado que estaba sobre su cabeza.-eso significa que si-el enmascarado rió entre dientes-bueno es hora de dormir,tu dormirás aquí-paso unos momentos antes de que se diera cuenta el enmascarado que Hugo no soltaba su mano-¿pasa algo _mon ami_?...-Hugo lo vio con ojos de cachorro lastimado,era mala señal-¿quieres...que durmamos juntos...?-al pequeño le brillaron los ojos de felicidad,lo había captado demasiado rápido.-Pero Hugo..yo...-fue cuando el niño iba a comenzar a llorar-muy bien...-Zacharie se acomoda para darle el espacio a Hugo y para que el pudiera moverse,Hugo se abraza al pecho del enmascarado.

-es muy tibio y cómodo...puedo oír tu corazón-Zacharie rió y alzo su mano para apagar la pequeña lampara que daba la luz al gatos también se subieron a la cama y se acostaron al lado del pequeño,pasaron algunas horas y Zacharie se do cuenta que Hugo estaba llorando,por supuso que era por el miedo de estar solo o por no saber sobre sus papas,Zacharie lo abraza mas fuerte para calmarlo y los gatos hacen lo mismo se acercan mas a Hugo para consolarlo,

-tan pequeño y sin darte cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor,¿eh?-la lluvia no paraba,se oía como las gotas se resbalaban por la ventana una tras otra.

* * *

_mami, ¿Donde estas? papa se fue y creo que ya no va a jugar conmigo... y ahora el pájaro me dejo dijo que tenia que hacer cosas y se marcho...tengo mucho miedo...regresa ya._

* * *

-¡¿COMO QUE NO ESTA MI HIJO AQUÍ!?,YO LES PAGO TODO LO QUE ME PIDEN Y AUN ASÍ NO PUEDEN HACER SU TRABAJO BIEN-una de las enfermeras trataba de calmar al hombre en traje.

-S-señor el niño se escapo...pero lo estamos buscando,le aseguraremos encontrarlo...-el hombre aun echaba rayos y centellas;mientras tanto la mujer estaba llorando en una de las sillas de espera.

-¿como es posible que mi pequeño Hugo se fuera?...¿Donde estará?...espero que no tenga frió ni hambre...-las enfermeras y Doctores trataban de calmar a la mujer y al hombre,los padres de Hugo. pasaron algunas horas llegaron personas parecían oficiales ,eran oficiales,tomaron nota de cada rasgo físico de Hugo.

-escuchen...si Hugo no aparece aun espero que estén preparados para lo peor...a niños como el pueden pasar le muchas cosas y..-antes de que el oficial terminara el hombre en traje lo levanto sus ojos están llenos de ira,los doctores intentaron calmarlo pero parecía imposible el era un jugador de béisbol entrenado,con mucha condición física,la mujer se levanta del asiento toca el hombro de su esposo y este se calma enseguida,era obvio que el hombre actuó por impulso no por que quisiera lastimar a nadie,el oficial lo dijo todo sin rodeos los padres del pequeño tuvieron que escucharlo atentamente ,aunque por dentro se estuvieran muriendo de angustia; cuando el oficial termino todo fue silencio,nadie dijo nada el policía lo tomo como si todos lo entendieran;se despidió cortes mente y se subió a la patrulla la madre de Hugo rompió en llanto después de la partida del oficial tenia miedo de pensar que su hijo estuviera en peligro o solo...todo era su culpa,pero no solo suya si no también de su esposo y ella le reclamo a el,ahí comenzó otra pelea pero ahora mas fuerte y con palabras mas obscenas,tanto así que los que estaban ahí tuvieron que llamar de nuevo a la policía... por mas que no quisieran era necesario el divorcio.

* * *

el pequeño niño se levanta perezosamente y se talla un ojo con su mano, se tardo en darse cuenta que el en mascarado no estaba a lado suyo pero en la pequeña mesita de noche alado de la cama estaba su mascara de gato,el se la había quitado durante la noche,Hugo la miro por un momento,la agarra estirando su mano y se la pone y que momento mas oportuno para jugar con Pablo que estaba acostado en la cama aun dormido,Hugo se acerca sigilosamente y maúlla para levantar al gato este abre los ojos y al ver la mascara de Zacharie en vez de asustarse pone una de sus patas en la mascara,Hugo respira un poco y se ríe.

-Hugo que alegría que ya estas despierto mira te he traído ropa...-Zacharie y hugo se miran por unos momentos,ahora el enmascarado traía una mascara de sapo-nueva...bueno..-el enmascarado se acerca a Hugo y le quita la mascara suavemente-ven vamos a bañarte y a cambiarte-el baño de Zacharie no era el mejor pero al menos es mas grande que el del hospital y tenia una tina,el enmascarado se inclina enfrente de la tina y comienza a abrir las llaves del agua fría y caliente,es la primera vez en meses que recuerda que alguien hiciera eso por el,fue tanta la emoción que comenzó a toser,no se tenia que olvidar que aun es algo débil pero gracias a los cuidados de Zacharie a logrado sobreponerse;Zacharie se dio cuenta de que Hugo estaba tosiendo y le da unas suaves palmadas en su espalda,Hugo le sonríe;Zacharie le indico que era hora de meterse adentro,Hugo se quito su pijama roja y se aventó dentro de la tina,el agua estaba tibia,era tan placentero se había olvidado de lo bien que se sentía tocar el agua,el enmascarado se acerca a el con algunos jabones y comienza a lavarlo de la cabeza,su cabello algo enchinado era algo raro en un chico de cabello rubio pero aun así estaba bien,era interesante;Hugo reía mucho en todo el baño y gracias a todo el jabón el agua se lleno de burbujas eso le encantaba al niño,el baño fue mas largo debido a que el enmascarado batallaba para enjabonar a todo el niño ya que el decía que era grande y podía hacerlo,Zacharie reía mientras el niño intentaba enjabonarse por si mismo ,al finalizar el baño Zacharie le dio la bolsa con la ropa. Hugo le agradeció por la ropa,que eran un short azul y una camisa con su nombre escrito,Hugo le pregunto al enmascarado donde la consiguió y este solo dio su risa burlona.

* * *

-Zach,¡llegas tarde pensé que ya no ibas a venir!..oh,pero que tenemos aquí...-la mujer de cabello blanco se acerca al niño inclinándose enfrente de el -Hola pequeño,eres muy lindo...Me llamo Sugar-la mujer sonrió ,el niño aun con mucha desconfianza tartamudeaba.;Zacharie y Sugar se dieron miradas de dudas,-oh espera ya se...-Sugar saca un dulce se su pequeña mochila y lo acerca a Hugo como un tipo de ofrenda de paz,al pequeño le brillaron los ojos,el pequeñín sale de detrás del enmascarado y toma el dulce.

-Me l-llamo Hugo, señorita...-Sugar lo miro por unos momento y después lo abrazA,Zacharie sintió alivio de que Hugo no le tuviera miedo a su amiga,ella sostuvo a Hugo entre sus brazos durante todo el camino,parecían una familia,Sugar le contaba a Hugo de su papa y de la familia de Zacharie cosas personales otras no tanto;incluso durante el trayecto eL enmascarado se topaba con los niños a los que atendía ellos parecían muy felices de tres se sentaron en una banca Zacharie dijo que iba a volver enseguida que tenia algo que hacer y los dejo solos.

-Señorita...¿puedo preguntarle algo?...-Sugar ve a Hugo y asiste amistosa mente-...¿que es divorcio?-Sugar cambia su expresión de felicidad a un de preocupación-señorita...-

-¿porque quieres saber algo tan feo como eso?...esa es la peor cosa del mundo,créeme...-Hugo baja la mirada y comienza a llorar,eso asusta a Sugar,quien lo abraza suavemente-...pequeño...-

-así que ellos ya no son iguales...-Zacharie se acerca a ellos con un algodón de azúcar y un globo rosa,cuando ve que Hugo estaba llorando se acerca a ellos dos y también se une al abrazo es una,así pasaron un buen rato hasta que Hugo se recupero ,el enmascarado le da el globo y el pequeño sonríe,Sugar sintiendo la culpa por la respuesta inapropiada les dice que hay un parque de juego y cosas divertidas mas adelante,Zacharie agarra las manos de sugar y levanta a Hugo.

-hoy nos divertiremos cueste lo que cueste-Hugo se sorprende del comentario de Zacharie,Sugar sonríe y lo sigue,Hugo se affera a Zacharie también pensando lo mismo,finalmente tiene amigos y podría disfrutarlos por el tiempo que quiera.

* * *

_mama...parece que papa se acerca pero no lo se,tengo miedo, el señor grande también se fue hoy...hace unos momento dijo que traería al señor alto y al pájaro...pero tengo miedo de que el también se vaya y no regrese...¿donde estas mami?_

* * *

la pareja ya había terminado todos los papeles ya estaban en orden; todos estaban de acuerdo ya que no se oía ninguna voz quejándose o reclamando,el divorcio ya estaba hecho,ahora el único pendiente es encontrar al pequeño para decidir con quien iba a vivir y con quien tendría las visitas,los amigos de la pareja presente no dijeron nada,todo fue silencio como si el mundo se detuviera en ese cuarto,uno de los amigos mas leales de la pareja notifico que alguien había visto a su hijo o que al menos se parecía, la mujer tuvo esperanzas de nuevo y el hombre sintió un poco de alivio al oír eso,la madre le rogó al amigo que la llevaran a ver a su hijo,el hombre tomo el hombro de la mujer se dieron miradas muy heladas tanto así que todos sentían miedo pero aun así era mas importante el niño

* * *

_mami finalmente viniste por mi...hoy fue un buen día...aunque no he visto al señor alto,al pájaro ni al señor grande supongo que están muy ocupados,espero que vuelvan pronto para que comamos pasteles juntos...mami...papi estoy feliz de que estemos juntos de nuevo como una __** familia**_

* * *

Hugo y sus amigos se subieron a cada juego y a cada atracción que encontraban,incluso Zacharie gano algunos peluches para Hugo y Sugar, cada cosa a la que jugaban o se subían era mas divertida para Hugo,el pequeño no paraba de reír al final estaba lo mejor,una rueda de la fortuna,los tres entraron ,Hugo estaba muy emocionado no solo por lo que estaba viendo si no porque finalmente tenia dos amigos que apesar de conocerlos muy poco lo cuidaban mucho.

-Hugo siéntate te vas a marear-el enmascarado le decía y Hugo se volteo y apunto a Sugar ,Zacharie al voltea su rostro vio que ella estaba sacando su cabeza fuera de la ventana-¡Sugar eso esta mal,Hugo va a querer copiarte!-Hugo se sienta de nuevo y se ríe mientras ve como Sugar le pide mas tiempo y el enmascarado la intenta meter de nuevo;la mujer y el hombre de traje ya estaban en el lugar,el problema es que estaba muy concurrido como saber donde estaba el niño,la mujer saca una foto de el y la enseña a todo los que se cruzan en su camino,el jugador de grandes ligas hace lo mismo y sus amigos se separan y lo buscan en donde posiblemente este o piensan que puede estar. así se la llevaron por algunos momentos,la mujer llego hasta la rueda de la fortuna,esperanzada que desde ahí arriba pueda ver todo,esperando su turno ve como una desde lo mas alto una joven tiene su cabeza fuera de la pequeña cabina,la mujer adulta ríe un poco,y cuando esta se baja ve que la muchacha tiene a un niño pequeño que se parece a su hijo.

-¿H-Hugo?-la mujer se acerca a la muchacha sosteniéndola del hombre esta se da cuenta y se da la vuelta haciendo que el niño también de la vuelta,Zacharie logra ver eso y se acerca a ellos

-¿pasa algo señorita?..-

-...-la mujer solo la observa como si quisiera hacerle algo,esto aterra a Sugar,aunque Hugo no parece asustado,eso hace pensar a Zacharie que la mujer es conocida de Hugo.

-ummm...Zach,tengo miedo-Zacharie le susurra que baje a Hugo,Sugar obedece y esta se inclina para bajar a Hugo,la mujer mayor se agacha enfrente del niño y el pequeño toca la cara de la mujer.

-mami me alegra que hoy ayas venido a recogerme-la mujer rompe en llanto ,los amigos y su ex-esposo se acercan al oírla llorar.

la mujer se levanta y pone una de sus manos sobre el hombro del enmascarado y la muchacha-...gracias...-la mujer los abraza y comienza a llorar de nuevo los dos jóvenes le devuelven el abrazo intentando calmarla,Hugo se acerca a ellos pidiendo a Sugar que lo cargue Sugar se suelta un poco y sosteniendo a Hugo entre sus brazos el pequeño acaricia la cabeza de su madre,el jugador de las grandes ligas se acerca a la mujer y al niño ,el hombre sin decir nada solo voltea a la mujer y sostiene al niño abrazándolos fue el mas largo abrazo que sintió Hugo por parte de su padre al separase el jugador e béisbol se acerca a los dos jóvenes con una mirada fría,Sugar solo sonríe y Zacharie levanta su mano en forma de saludo.

-lamentamos haber llegado tarde Hugo...pero ya estamos aquí-dice el hombre que juega béisbol, el niño sonríe y comienza a llorar los jóvenes y los amigos de la familia solo resoplan.

* * *

_hoy fue un gran día._


End file.
